How Do You Leave the Past Behind
by TaEkWonGiRL
Summary: Graduation was 5 years ago, and the class of 2007 is meeting up for a reunion. See whats happened to everyone, and how exactly is Sharpay and Troy together?I promise this is really [ G x T].Updated! March 21th! CHAPTER 8!
1. How Do You Leave the Past Behind

**A/N : Thanks for reading my story, and I really hope you enjoy it. Please note of the Rent mentions lol..**

Kelsi looked at her watch again and than took a sip of her watered down punch and vaguely attempted to keep up with the conversation that was swirling around her. It was maybe 5 years since the group had graduated. Yet it seemed that many people decided that a little reunion was in order. So most of the graduated class of 2007 stood around in a tacky decorated gym, sipping watered down punch, reliving High School, the glory years. Kelsi didn't care, all she cared about was if Gabriella was going to show like Gabriella said she would three nights ago

The gang had looked so grown up as they stood in the lightly lighten gym , they were all almost ready to graduate University and move on, to jobs, marriage and start families. Jason and Kelsi had ready gotten engaged, Jason was now working as a banker, and Kelsi was finishing off music school, destined to be a band teacher. Troy was East High School's newest gym teacher, while Sharpay aloft, finally settling on being Ms. Darbus's assistant. Chad was following Troy as the assistant coach, and Taylor was just about to go into resident as an intern at New Mexico Hope Hospital.

Everyone was excited about the reunion but nobody would mention the dark side that would mark it. A lot of people were going just to see something that they've waited for since it happened. It happened at Sharpay and Ryan's graduation house party which happened graduation high. The party was slamming, loads of music, food, drink and people had packed the mansion. Gabriella and Troy had a fight, since Gabriella was going away to Harvard and Troy was staying at UCONN. Troy was unhappy with Gabriella's decision and the two had been going through a rough patch for about a month. That night, Gabriella had separated herself away from Troy to give him time after their last fight. Unfortunately, as Gabriella had walked into a room, she was caught off guard by Troy and Sharpay in a very awkward position. The next morning, Gabriella had dropped out of Harvard, and took off for New York. It was such a dramatic moment, and Gabriella's friends, family and especially mother worried but her mother understood. Gabriella's heart was broken but the twist to this tale is unbelievable.

Gabriella had been in New York for maybe a week, and had found a job making coffee at Starbucks. One day, in the hot sun, she was singing a few bars from Rent when she was stopped by a man. The man had praised her on her voice and looks, he gave his card and left her dumbstruck. The man was the casting agent from Rent and was looking for a new cast member, and Gabriella was it. That moment truly changed her life, Gabriella had gone from Rent, to Wicked, and than finally Hairspray. After her run with Hairspray, Gabriella moved onto recording a cd, which now in the present, it was just being released and the reviews were very in favor of it.

Jason surprised Kelsi with tickets to Rent, she'd been dying to see the play since they saw the movie way back in 2005. Right there, center stage, dressed in leopard print and blue plastic pants was Gabriella who burst out onto the stage as Mimi, and rocked the house. She had the crowd on their feet when the curtain closed. Kelsi waited by the stage door with Jason in toe, and when Gabriella walked out the door, they had their own little reunion. Which ended up to be three days of the three being together . It was sad, the day Kelsi and Jason stood at the airport, Gabriella and Kelsi both started to cry and hug when their boarding was called. After long goodbyes and after the couple boarded the plane, Jason and Kelsi made a pact to never mention where Gabriella was. It was so much better that way, she was finally happy.


	2. When it keeps finding ways to

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. I am very happy with the positive feedback, it's certainly help the muse work its wonders. I'd like to explain that when I wrote Gabby, I mean Gabriella. I have no idea why I kept switching her name back and forth but I liked the flow. And BTW, this chapter was inspired by Eve 6's Here's To The Night, So Check It Out!**

It took Gabriella's mother, late husband's band mates and her cast mates to convince her to go home in New Mexico and actually go to the reunion. They all declared it'd be a mini vacation, a time to heal, and some time to relax. At first, Gabriella was opposed to the idea but than she remembered that Kelsi would probably love to see her. Gabriella wanted to see Kelsi and be around people she cared for deeply. So thats the reason why Gabriella was standing next to her black BMW convertible dressed a nice Gucci top , nothing to sexy, just more on the safe side. She wore a jeans and black flats. Her mother had reasoned with her, they may be single men at this gathering and Gabriella wasn't looking for anything so she decided to dress safe. Gabriella followed the construction papered arrows that pointed a path to the gym. Walking into the gym, Gabriella cringed, it was so tacky that even John Hughes would fire the set designers.

The drama club who had been serving the stale finger foods and watered down punch began to scream out of insanity. They all rushed over to where Gabriella stood and made a mini wall, blocking her off from making an exit. The line of drama students were overly excited and everyone in the gym was watching. Gabriella was so embarrassed, it happened a lot in New York or Hollywood if she went out into the public without a disguise but nothing like this had ever happened. Gabriella smiled , stood for pictures, shook hands, gave hugs, gave autographs and just truly appreciated her fans. Gabriella reasoned with herself, she won't be able to do what she'd been doing without the fans. After 30 minutes had passed, the group let her walk around and talk to her old classmates, it was all to surreal. Fame hadn't hit her so much until now, walking into your 5 year reunion and being bomber by students who go there now and know your work from Broadway. Gabriella spied Sharpay giving her dirty looks half way across the room, she didn't look happy at all

The whole night wasn't what Gabriella wanted, she wanted to sit with Kelsi and talk about old times and how beautiful Kelsi had grown to be or drool over the engagement ring Jason had gave Kelsi but it didn't happen. At the end of the night, Gabriella mouthed sorry and gave her the call me hand gesture. Kelsi mouthed back "it's okay" and nodded. Ms. Darbus and many of Gabriella's old teachers cornered her and spent most the time talking to her.

The gang had decided to all head over to Sharpay's house, it was a beautiful mansion with a wide open backyard that had piece of a beach attached to it. At 10:00pm at night, they decided some late night BBQ would be appropriate. The grill sizzled as Chad turned some steaks on it, the smell of grease waffled through the air. The gang laid out on land chairs, sipping beer and iced tea talking about the night's events. The topics among the girls was who had gained the most weight and who had changed the most. While the boys were more subjected about basketball.

" Oh my god, why in the world was those drama geeks surrounding Gabriella like that, it was so pathetic" Sharpay huffed, and everyone in the room noticed Troy's ears perked at the sound of Gabriella's name.

" Um, that's because Gabby's is a Broadway star right now, she's making quite the impact on the celebrity world right now, she's shocked and amazed people with her performances" Kelsi said, grinning.

Everyone looked at Kelsi with shocked faces, and all was quiet for a moment.   
" And how do yo know" Taylor demanded, sitting up from her comfortable spot on the lawn chair.

" Because, I saw her perform in Rent once, she played Mimi and she was so good" Kelsi said looking down, quite embarrassed.

" And were you ever going to tell us, I mean we were so worried about her" Taylor sounded anger, very anger which caused Kelsi to look even more embarrassed and ashamed.

" No, because Gabriella asked me not to, she figured it'd be easier for everyone to remain friends without her in the picture, it's not like I wanted to do this." Kelsi raised her voice, she herself looked mad.

" Sorry Kelsi" Taylor apologized, got up and the two friends hugged.

" I'm sorry to, I wish I could have told you guys because I bet Gabby would have needed you guys these past few months. She's been super with the movie she's been doing and the paparazzi following her everywhere, she's just having a rough time" Kelsi took a sip of her iced tea and looked thoughtful for a moment.

Everyone was quiet to, in deep through, Kelsi was just happy everyone bought the Gabriella was having a hard time with the public eye watching her. It was some what half true but there also another piece to the puzzle. Kelsi knew she couldn't tell everyone until Gabby gave the okay. It was so much easier jut to say, being in the public eye was hard on Gabby.

It started two years ago, Kelsi had a call from Gabby, or Gabriella, it depended on Kelsi's mood. The two friends had a two hour discussion if Gabby should go out with her cast mate. It was the beginning of Avenue Q and Gabby had the voice of Kate Monster, and her cast mate, Chris Orig, was the voice of Preston. The funny thing, Chris was a rocker, who was attempting something new and Gabby had helped him prepare and they fell in love. Week, after week, the calls were happy upbeat calls about the show and Chris. Kelsi had met Chris a few times when she flew in to see Avenue Q and to visit Gabby. Kelsi was brought along to see Chris's band " The End" perform at a hot New York nightclub. It wasn't long after a year the two got married. Gabby was so happy, and Kelsi who was a bridesmaid was so happy to see them both in love and pure joy.

A month after they got married, the phone calls were less and Gabby had admit that Chris was acting very strange. 2 months after, Gabby called one night after a fight the two had and Chris had driven off and not been home in a day, she was so scared. Kelsi had no idea what to tell her, but coaxed her through the two hours before he finally showed up. Kelsi had no idea what was going on with Chris, she feared for Gabby's safety. Than finally, at 3:00am, Jason jumped out of bed and answered the phone. Gabby was hysterical, it took Kelsi and Jason both on separate phones to finally understand what was going on. Gabby had woken up and when into the bathroom, Chris was on the floor, passed out, his whole face was blue and blood was every wheres. It streamed from cuts that were made on his wrists, and the blood was so thick, it coated everything. The perfect guy had indeed killed himself, no note, nothing, and poor Gabby was attempting to pick up the pieces.

Kelsi could see from tonight, Gabriella was doing mildly better, she looked like she was eating again, and taking care of herself in general. Kelsi looked over at Jason and smiled, it was going to be a long night, especially with Sharpay around who had spent the past 5 minutes complaining about Gabriella's celebrity status and how much more star quality Sharpay had. Kelsi took a sip of her iced tea , got up and went to help Taylor in the kitchen.


	3. get to your heart

**A/N: I am not a total fan of this chapter, but I really wanted some Troy/Gab interaction and I really tried not to make Sharpay seem like a bitch but every story needs an evil character and the poor girl seems to be the target.**

Gabriella yawned when she walked into the door, she didn't feel tired at all. Walking upstairs, she walked into her bedroom and changed into her runners and gym clothes. Gabriella grabbed a flashlight, she put her cellphone in her warm-up jacket and fiddled with her Ipod . It may have been 10 o'clock at night but she had the energy. It wasn't different from her routine, she didn't sleep, she stayed up all night thinking, or writing a song. Soon, her first album would be released, and than she'd really face the heat.

She'd jogged down some roads and than down the parking lot of a beach. The moon was full and took up a good chunk of the sky. She stopped to take off her socks and shoes and went running among the waves. Gabriella felt different at that moment, so free, it was just purifying. Maybe everyone in her life was right. Buying a house in New Mexico and taking 6 months off was the best idea. Gabriella never let herself fully heal, it was just a few months ago he died. Gabriella threw herself into work, which was heavily criticized by the papers. She'd read every detail about herself, which either made her laugh or cry. Gabriella made a mental note to call her agent and than to call a real estate agent, also to make a phone call to Kelsi.

Gabriella was racing down the beach at top speed, her Ipod earphones were off and she could hear the waves of the ocean and she heard laughter. Gabriella stopped and hid behind a huge boulder, she carefully peered from behind it. Her old friends, minus Sharpay were gathered around an open bonfire and were generally have a great time. Gabriella's heart ached, how she missed those old times, when she could be anyone she wanted to be. Just like kindergarten, but now Gabriella had so many responsibilities and the control that she had on herself was slipping. It pained her to see Troy, since she still loved him even after what happened. Don't get the message wrong, she did love Chris, a lot, she'd figured Chris was her one, but now, she didn't know. It was scary to be a widow at 23, feeling like you'll never find anyone again and be doomed for life.

Gabriella sat behind the boulder until the group had trooped inside, and the fire was out. She turned on her flashlight, fumbling around on the sand, attempting to get up and look for her runners and socks. As she excited the beach, she didn't feel like going home, so she walked through town. Gabriella walked until she came to a park. It was the same park, which where Troy and herself went after dates, just play around and have some fun. Gabriella sat on the swing, and gentle pushed herself back and forth. Tears sprang to her eyes, how lonely she felt at the moment.

Troy walked out of the house in a huff, after everyone had left, Sharpay went after him, again. Demanding to know if he still loved Gabriella, Sharpay did this a lot. Troy had a feeling shit would fly after Sharpay heard what Gabriella had done after High School. Sharpay seemed destined to live off Daddy until the job to be an assistant to Darbus had opened up. Even Ryan went to University and took theater. Troy shook his head and jogged down the street to avoid having Sharpay following him, begging for forgiveness.

Troy headed to the park where he and Gabriella used to swing after dates, they'd go and act like they were in kindergarten again. Swinging on swings, using the teetered totter and going on the jungle gym. There was even that time Gabriella presented him with bucket for sand and a shove. After Gabby left, Try would come out to the park himself, when he was in town. A break from University or if he was down to see Sharpay for the weekend. Usually they fought and Troy would take off to the park to think. After tonight, Troy was definitely going to end it. As much as he'd hate to admit, Sharpay was an addiction, she was mean but so sweet at the same time. Plus the sex was pretty good but that had stopped years ago. It was almost like they both lost interest but none could pull the plug on the relationship.

Troy walked into the park and went directly to the swings but was startled. Gabriella was seated in a swing, slowly pushing herself back and forth with tears running down her cheeks. They glistened in the street light. Troy stood back and watched her, the two hadn't spoken or even be in the same place alone for quite a while.

" So what's the most special girl on Broadway doing out here alone, crying" Troy said, trying to be cool.

Gabriella looked up, in shock, she mumbled something out, her cheeks flushed red out of embarrassment.

" Just thinking" She replied.

" Same" Troy added, sitting in the swing next to Gabriella's. They both sat there, swinging together and lost in their own little worlds.


	4. And Tears You Inside Out

**A/N : Okay I apologize, I suck at dialog but my little muse thought this would have made the perfect chapter so I tried. I'm actually quite worried this chapter is gonna to ruin the story. Yet, Enjoy!**

Time had past quite quickly but they both sat there, swinging, not talking just quiet.

" Doesn't your brain ever take a break or a vacation" Troy asked, trying to make the tension ease.

" Nope, not on my watch" Gabriella smiled and giggled.

"So whats making you think so hard lump head basketball guy" Gabriella started to giggle. On one of Chris's worst days, Gabriella would replay how Taylor had said it, and she'd giggle for days on end.

" Breaking up with Sharpay, you?" Troy questioned. Gabriella whistled at what Troy had just said.

" And you're making an escape plan so you live right?" Gabriella smiled.

" Ha ha ha, you're so funny" Troy smiled, he couldn't help it. 5 years, and Gabriella had gained some sort of sarcastic humor that was pretty funny.

" And what is making your brain tick" Troy asked.

" Doing what's never been done in Broadway before or in my life before, and taking a 6 month break. I already have an appointment with the real estate agent and it's freaking the crap out of me." Gabriella admitted, right there.

" I keep telling myself, I need this break, I deserve this break but I still feel like I'm going to pass out or even worse, fail." Gabriella sighed.

Gabriella got up from her sport on the swing and stretched, knee was cramping and so was her back. Old dancers injuries from way back in year one which sometimes plagued her.

" Do you have any intentions of going home" Troy asked.

" Not at all, if I did, Mom would be all over me, asking if I'm okay, of if I have to talk about my, feelings." Gabriella quoted with her hands, causing Troy to laugh.

" And Mr. Bolton, do you have any intention of going home yourself" Gabriella asked smirking.

" Not at all, Sharpay would be at the door, begging me to take her back and I unfortunately would probably because I am now a spineless jellyfish." Troy said all so seriously.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other for a minute, and then burst out into heavy, loud laughter. 

" Oh wow, it feels so good to laugh like this" Troy said breathless.

" It does, it somehow it's almost like, healing in a way" Gabriella looked thoughtful as the words passed her lips.

Troy and Gabriella smiled at each other, Troy leaned in closed and softly gave Gabriella a kiss, in which Gabriella kissed back. Gabriella's head jerked away and stood up quickly.

" I have, to, to, to go now" She choked on her words as she made a sharp turn on her heel and bolted from the park. Troy sat there in his swing, completely lost and confused. He already knew it was over for Sharpay and him, but did he still harbor feelings for Gabriella?


	5. Till Your Torn Apart

**A/N: Okay, I apologize, this chapter is shit, and I don't know what I'm doing. Tra la la la ...**

A week later, Gabriella was walking through the empty rooms of her home, she finally found the perfect place. It was huge, loft style along with a pool and hot tub. The backyard was beautiful, the pool had a waterfall and it had tropical plants surrounding it. She was quite proud of herself, and Gabriella was ready to fall asleep. After the kiss with Troy, Gabriella hadn't slept at all, the moment replayed in her head.

Gabriella was seated in her living room, it was empty with boxes piled around her. Gabriella had one box open and was flipping through it. She stumbled upon her wedding album, she flipped through her wedding album, feeling guilt and ashamed. Hot tears floated her eyes and dripped down her face. Gabriella flung the book across the room and started to shake.

" You left me Chris, I shouldn't have to feel this" Gabriella screamed at the album.

" We were so happy, and YOU LEFT ME " She screamed louder until it was high pitched and gulfed with sobs. The screams echoed through the hallways, and than it was her sobs. She cried until she had no more tears and than drifted off into a sleep.

Troy sat down in the kitchen of his house and looked around, it was so empty without Sharpay's things. That night, when Troy had gotten home from the park, Sharpay and himself made love, and it seemed to have fixed what problem they had. Than, two days later, Troy had walked in on a sight, that he may never wash it from his mind. Sharpay was in quite the position in bed, with Zeke, apparently it had been going on for quite some time and Tory had just never noticed. It gave him the freedom to kick Sharpay swiftly out of his house, and his life. Now Troy was free to go as he pleased, even though he hadn't slept the house in a week and the only thing he's consumed is vodka and some crackers.

The thing was, all Troy could think about was Gabriella and how that night, it was just like old times and he wanted them back. The thing that killed him most, wasn't that him and Sharpay were over but he could never get that Gabriella back, because he's ruin it. The pain he was felt was deep, the vodka numbed it for a little while. Troy got up from the table and started to clean the place up a bit, Chad and Taylor would be over soon and, oh, he grimaced when he viewed his reflection in the hallway mirror.

An hour later, after Troy had showered, and cleaned up the house, Taylor and Chad arrived at his doorstep, bringing some comfort food.

" Aww, poor baby!" Taylor cooed giving Troy a hug, Taylor had heard what happened from Sharpay herself, and Taylor could barely control her excitement. Sharpay was history and now Taylor, maybe along with the help of Kelsi could get the real lovebirds back together.

" Ha ha ha, I'm fine, totally and utterly fine" Troy smiled.

" Sure" Chad snorted, taking out the three vodka bottles that Chad had found in the garbage can. Troy turned red and laughed a little.

" That has nothing to do with Sharpay" Troy reasoned.

" Than with what" Taylor asked, overly concerned.

" It has to do with the fact that Gabriella and I kissed, and I'll never get her back" Troy laughed bitterly, which echoed through the eerier silence.


	6. Inside Out

**A/N: Because tonight, I'm on a roll and heavily distressing from work. I apologize about the lateness, I've had some writer's block tonight , and yeah so its not good.  
**

" You kissed her!" Taylor's loud excited voice filled the house.

" Yes I did, and she left and now she won't return my calls, no matter how many times I call her house" Troy sighed defeated.

" That's because she's moved into her own house" Chad smiled, jotting down a number on a piece of paper.

" What's this?" Troy read over the numbers a few times to understand what they were.

" This is Gabriella's new phone number, Kelsi gave it to me yesterday, she said no one's spoken to Gabriella and she seemed incredible down when they hung out and thought if I called her, it'd cheer her up" Taylor smiled mischievous.

" No, I don't think I could call her, without her permission" Troy than got up and posted the number up on the fridge.

Taylor and Chad exchanged looks but didn't push, they had light conversation while Taylor made some dinner, which didn't contain vodka or crackers.

Gabriella had woken up that morning in a headache emotional draining mood, she was tired and grouchy. For the rest of the day, she avoided eating and set up the house the way she wanted. The day before, all her designer furniture arrived from New York, than her paintings and art arrived safely with no accidents. The walls had paintings and posters from Gabriella's Broadway shows. The house was beautifully decorated by the time Gabriella was done.

Gabriella walked into the sitting room, and placed the last finishing touch. A picture of herself, and Chris at their wedding. The wedding was a beautiful quiet affair which took place on a beach. The picture featured Gabriella and Chris, looking at the camera, both holding the wedding bouquet, with the wind blowing through their hair and the waves behind them. It was such a beautiful day, and a great memory. She flopped down on the sitting room couch and rested for a bit. Gabriella yawned and made her way up to her bed. She closed her eyes and fell into a sleep.

Troy yawned and poured himself a cup of coffee. It was 2:00am in the morning but he couldn't sleep at all. He had settled his laptop computer onto the kitchen table and was just pointless surfing. He glanced over at the phone number and than at the clock. In a moment of boldness, he grabbed the phone and dialed Gabriella's number.

Gabriella jumped from her bed and went flying into the hallway, looking for the portable phone which was conveniently located on the kitchen table.

" Hello?" Gabriella greeted rushed.

" Gabriella, it's Troy, don't hang up, I was wondering if you'd like to go get some coffee now, and talk. I know this really great place near my house and yeah" Troy couldn't help but mentally slap himself and close his eyes, waiting for rejection.

Gabriella paused for a moment, this was odd. Yet, she smiled a little to herself.

" Sure, what place, I'll be there " Gabriella couldn't but smile to herself.

Gabriella parked her silver BMW convertible in the empty parking lot and crossed the street. It was 3:00 am, and the city was humid, it was beautiful. Gabriella entered the shop and could see Troy right away. He'd chosen a booth in the back, which Gabriella liked.

" Hi Troy" Gabriella smiled and sat down, picking up the menu.

" Hi, thanks for meeting me, I didn't think you'd come" Troy said, honest and truthful.

" Yeah, well it's not every night someone calls at 2:00am, wanting to meet for coffee" Gabriella giggled.

The two sat in silence for a little while, smiling and clearing throats uncomfortably. Troy drummed his spoon against the table while Gabriella flipped her cellphone open and than shut it. The waitress was giving them the evil eye so they laughed and ordered. Troy had some coffee and a piece of pie while Gabriella had coffee and chocolate cheesecake.

" I'm sorry about Sharpay, I heard what happened with Zeke, so you doing okay?"Gabriella took patted Troy's hand.

" Please, I should be the one apologizing to you" Troy offered but Gabriella shook her head.

" It's in the past, people move on, because of life you know" Gabriella smiled and took a sip of her coffee.

Troy looked down, and on her wedding finger, was two rings, a beautiful white gold ring with a nice cut diamond, the other ring was a simple wedding band that had tiny woven patterns in it. Gabriella hadn't had the heart to take off her rings yet. It would have been cruel, and the fact the papers would have gone crazy and called her more hurtful things, than just heartless bitch.

" So when did you get married?" Troy asked taking Gabriella's hand and looking at the rings.

" I was, but it ended a few months ago" Gabriella smiled sadly and took a long drink of her water.

" What happened, if you don't mind me asking" Troy asked gently, trying not to upset Gabriella.

" Things happened that were way out of my reach and it just ended, and I've spent the two months since it happened trying to pick up the pieces. A week after, I went back to work and my co-stars were so mad that they banned me from the stage, course, it's funny now, the after thought" Gabriella laughed along with Troy who was laughing uncomfortably.

Gabriella took a deep breath, looked Troy in the eyes and said " He killed himself".

Troy started to choke on the coffee that was attempting to pass through his throat, Gabriella jumped up and gave him a few gentle but firm pats on the back.

" Kill himself, so why would he do that?" Troy questioned.

" Chris had undetected manic depression, or he knew and didn't tell me until it was way to late. There was a note but I haven't told anyone but I'm embarrassed because he said that I was the only medication he needed, so in truth I didn't know anything about my own husband" Gabriella started to cry as she laid her head down on the table and started to sob. Troy got out from his side of the booth and slide himself gently next to her, putting his arms around her.

" Gabriella, Gabby, it's not your fault" Troy soothed, patting her back calmly.

" It feels like it, because I had no idea what was going on and I was his wife, and we dated for two years and I just never knew" Gabriella sobbed.

At that point the waitress came back, with a sympathetic look on her face, Troy attempted a smile and ordered a triple chocolate cheesecake with extra whip cream and chocolate sauce. By the time the food arrived, Gabriella had calmed down some and was forced by Troy to eat it. The two sat there in silence eating, Troy was horrified at the fact that was Gabriella's big secret, and a little mad at her late husband for being so selfish and leaving Gabriella so broken.

The two were now sitting in Gabriella's silver BMW, they both just sat in silence but Troy could see in Gabriella's eyes that the silence was comforting to her. It was obvious that they both were different people from High School, and something may not happened. Troy decided not to attempt anything until Gabriella gave some sort of sign.

Gabriella turned into Troy's driveway and smiled at him," Thanks for the evening, it was fun" she smiled.

" Yeah, it was really fun, especially to see the sun rise like it is" Troy smiled more.

" Yeah, night, and Troy, I'm sorry about running away like that, it was just different, thats all" Gabriella looked embarrassed.

" It's okay, night" Troy out of the car and went into his own house. He watched as she drove away and than watched the sun rise into the sky. It was almost like a new start was in the air, but he was unable to comprehend what he was going to see when Troy walked into his kitchen and came face to face with Sharpay.


	7. Author's Notes

Author Notes

Hi Everyone, it's Taekwon Girl, and today I was looking around my hard drive and I have an alter story that goes along with this one. It's way different that How Do You but it has some what of the same story line. I was wondering if anyone's interest or am I pushing my luck. I seriously didn't even remeber I had written some of this story. Funny, it's a crossover with Grey's Anatomy. HA, George O'Malley is HOT 3

P.S : To everyone, I thank you for the beautiful feedback I've received. Today I'm taking a mini break and tomorrow I'll be back with regular updates.

My msn is manderkenbnet.nb.ca, and my AIM Is : PictureInTheSun, I love to chat!


	8. Chapter 7: The Sky Has Been Broken

**A/N I lied! Here's Chapter 7, and Chapter 8 might be actually posted later on tonight. I got spur of the moment ideas. **

Gabriella cursed when she heard footsteps walking around in her house downstairs. She rolled over and groaned, remembering what had happened just a few hours ago. It was perfect, but she couldn't shake that shameful feeling. Gabriella got up from her bed, and walked down to the living room, noting that it was 12:00pm.

" Doofus!" Gabriella called with excitement as a huge golden retriever ran to her. Gabriella looked up and smiled as her surprise visitor, Brad Demo, the drum player of The End, and Chris's best friend.

" You got quite the hook up here" Brad looked around the house.

" Yeah, 6 months breaks deserve to live in style and now that I have Doofus, it's complete" Gabriella bent down and patted Doofus, and smiled. Doofus was Chris's dog, and than became Gabriella's dog in the process.

The two old friends settled down for a late breakfast and talked for what it seemed hours, Brad was Chris's best friend and had become a good friend to Gabriella. They had exchanged phone calls and emails lately. After Brad had left, Gabriella and Doofus went out for a walk, as she approached Troy's house, she looked over and was horrified to see Sharpay's solid pink Beetle in the driveway. Gabriella who had thought about visiting Troy, had changed her mind and walked home.

" I told you, to get out of here, I have nothing to say to you" Troy yelled, he was furious, especially since earlier in the morning, he sent Sharpay away and now she was back.

" But, Troy I miss you!" Sharpay cried, attempting to hug Troy but he moved away from her.

" I don't miss you Sharpay, I'm very content with you being out of my life" Troy reasoned with her.

" That thing with Zeke was nothing, I promise, if you take me back, we can heal this" Sharpay was pleading,begging and was almost on her knees. Tony bit his lip from snickering, this was pretty funny.

" No, really, Sharpay, it's over, our relationship had died quite a long time ago and we were to afraid to say goodbye. I'm tired of it, I'm ready to move on" Troy said, the words hit Sharpay hard, as she started to cry but she ran out of the house. Troy sighed and sat down on the couch to reflect on what was going on. It seemed that life was being put into place, roughly. Gabriella was slowly coming back into his life, in the place he wanted. Troy groaned, how do you exactly pursue a widow without looking like a jack ass?

Gabriella spent a couple of weeks avoiding everyone but Kelsi, she was settling into her new home, working on some new music and getting used to having Doofus around. Gabriella had heard from Kelsi about how Sharpay had thrown herself at Troy, attempting to get the two back together but Troy won't hear anything about it. Gabriella was sorta happy about it but couldn't because Gabriella almost felt like it was a sign, getting Doofus and seeing Sharpay's pink Beetle.


	9. Chapter 8: I loved You So

**A/N: So I lied, I didn't take the mini break I was intending to. I hate you Clone High's Extended theme by Abandoned Pools for making me write! I am so pathetic ;;. **

Troy stood in front of Kelsi's house, attempting to figure out why he even decided to go to this dinner in the first place. The past month had sucked, Chad was wrapped up in wedding plans for himself, and Taylor. Kelsi and Jason had been non-existent and Gabriella hadn't answered her phone at all. Troy had casually mentioned Gabriella to Chad once, which got the big thumbs down when Chad mentioned Gabriella had seen Sharpay's pink Beetle and had gotten the wrong idea. Troy knew he came to see Gabriella who was also invited. Troy took a deep breath and walked up the driveway and knocked on the door.

The gang was seated in Kelsi and Jason's living room, talking about the upcoming nuptials between Chad and Taylor when Gabriella had arrived. Gabriella hadn't noticed the time when she was writing some music. Right in the middle of a song, she screamed when she noticed how late it was. Quickly showering, dressing and saying goodbye to Doofus, Gabriella had arrived a half hour late.

" I'm sorry I'm late" Gabriella apologized and sat down on an empty.

" It's cool Gabby, we were really shocked to see you come, you're looking really good even though whats going on" Taylor gave Gabriella a huge hug, and Gabriella looked confused.

" Whats going on?" Gabriella asked.

" You mean, You haven't heard the news?" Chad asked, Gabriella gulped and began to silently pray.

" Chris's suicide letter was published on an online fan blog, and, sweetie, it's not very pretty" Kelsi got up and started to rub Gabriella's back. Gabriella sat there in shock, words couldn't comprehend what Kelsi was saying, until Jason passed her the evening paper. Right on the front page, in big bold letter's was the headline " Chris's Reason" and inside was a photocopy of the note, with parts underlined and highlighted. Gabriella threw the paper away and got up and walked to Kelsi's bathroom. She sat down on the side of the tub and collected her thoughts. Gabriella reasoned with herself that this was bound to be found out, the letter was a ticking time bomb that had just exploded.

Gabriella walked out of the bathroom 10 minutes later and sighed.

" I'm sorry about that, I needed a minute so, Chad, Taylor, congratulations on your engagement, have you picked the date?" Gabriella asked.

" Uh, October 1st, our anniversary date" Chad answered, looking as confused as everyone else did. Gabriella was showing signs of not talking to about, and totally ignoring it was even happening. The rest of the night went off fine, everyone laughed, drank, ate and plans for Chad and Taylor's wedding were underway.

Gabriella was walking home, when she was about a block from her house, she could see a group of paparazzi and news crews surrounding her house. Gabriella stood stalk still, she'd be avoiding them since Chris had killed himself, knowing all to well how dangerous the media can be. Gabriella began to panic, Doofus was in the house and she needed to get him. Gabriella ran the other way, around the other block so when she got to the back of the house, she could quickly run to the back door, grab Doofus and find some another place to hide out in. As Gabriella followed her plan, she had easily grabbed Doofus,and the dog had mysteriously gone quiet.

Gabriella had quickly jogged along Doofus, looking for a hide away. She had decided she wanted to go Troy's but, she didn't know. As she knocked heavily on his door, she waited, praying silently she could hide away from everyone. Troy answered the door, in just his boxers. His face was beat red and he couldn't look Gabriella in the eye.

" Troy, I know this sounds forward but can I spend the night, the media has surrounded my house and I just want to avoid them. " Gabriella asked, her eyes were pleading.

" Of course, come on in" Troy stepped back and let Gabriella through the door into his house, the house was spotless, and Gabriella was very thankful.

" Thank you so much, I nearly died when I saw all those people surrounding my house , I had to run a whole another way to get to Doofus" Gabriella giggled.

" Oh so thats who this is " Troy bent down, forgetting he was just in his boxers and patted Doofus.

" This is Chris's and I's dog Doofus, she was Chris's and than she became mine when we got married and about a month ago, Chris's best friend Brad dropped her off" Gabriella smiled.

" I was so happy to have her, I missed her a lot " Gabriella was following Troy through out the house. Troy had gone and put some clothes on and the two were sitting in the kitchen, cups of coffee were placed in front of them. Doofus was laying down by Gabriella's feet.

" So how do you figure the letter got out?" Troy asked, fiddling with a pen.

" No idea, I wish I knew, I'm so mad" Gabriella sighed.  
" I would be to, so, I don't even know how you manage, if someone I loved so much had killed themselves, I won't be able to get out of bed" Troy said looking off into space.

" Thats what it was like in the beginning, I mean the day after, I couldn't stay in our house because he'd done it in our bathroom and I stayed in a hotel. His mother wasn't to please with me but I don't care. Chris's mother believed he wasn't sick, she told Chris all he needed to do was find someone that loved him and he would be cured" Gabriella laughed bitterly.

" So, would you ever consider dating ever again" Troy ventured, deciding it was either a lose or win situation.

" I would, just not right now. I need time to just figure out things, my therapist tells me to stop blaming myself but you know it's hard. When you get married, you honor to protect, to love in sickness and in health. What bothers me the most is I didn't even know" Gabriella's eyes welled up with tears. Gabriella sniffled a bit and wiped her tears on the cloth napkin.

Troy got up from his place and gave Gabriella a hug.  
" It isn't your fault, Gabby, Chris knew you loved him, and he was just lost thats all" Troy attempted to comfort her. They stayed in that position for a while, until Gabriella decided it was time for some sleep. The two parted ways, Gabriella dressed in some of Troy's old boxers and a t shirt. Doofus jumped up on the bed and laid close to Gabriella.

Troy laid in his bed, mentally congratulating himself on being brave but couldn't help but feel mad at himself. Poor Gabriella was still broken up over Chris and all Troy could think about was getting her back. He turned on his side and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 9: The Power Of GoodBye

**A/N I can't believe I am writing this! I had an accident at work lmao. I am sure fire fine! Anyway I dedicate this chapter to the girl who imed me. She knows who she is, I don't want to reveal her AIM name. I'd like to say sorry to her. I couldn't stick around AIM cuz I need to go to bed. Anyway I apologize to my readers for only one chapter tonight. Today I was accidentally smocked in the head with a swinging door at work. I really apologize and I hope no one's mad. **

Gabriella peeked around the corner, Troy's house was quit, and not even Doofus around. She creped through the hallways in case Troy was still asleep. She looked and saw that the kitchen light was on. Gabriella walked more forward, and peeked inside the kitchen. Troy wasn't around, but Doofus was who was snacking on a huge bowl of dog food. Gabriella looked around and noticed a note on the fridge. She peeled it off and began to read.

" Hey Gab-

Had to go to work, first day as a the coach at East High, make yourself at home. The media's left your house, there was a call on the machine from Chad saying the police were called. Anyway, see you sometime , sighed Troy"

Gabriella nodded her head, she walked around for a few moments, than proceeded to clean up the house, a little present for Troy for letting her stay there. After hours of scrubbing, washing and making the house shine, she wrote a letter of thanks and off her and Doofus went.

Gabriella was happy to see her house was in perfect condition, but unhappy with the trampled flowers. Gabriella went inside and looked around, she couldn't help but feel that bored itch. She had it on her 2 week long honeymoon, and now suddenly it was back. Gabriella decided to take a shower, and head out for some coffee from Star Bucks and maybe some light shopping. Yet, first, she disguised herself with a hat and sunglasses. Fearing that the paparazzi were around, Gabriella went into town. First she stopped off at Star Bucks, and than around the nice boutiques. As she walked into The Silver, a shoe boutique, she walked head on into Sharpay.

" Excuse me" Sharpay laid on the snotty attitude, Gabriella winced and apologized quickly. Sharpay who had been leaving the store, turned on her heels and followed Gabriella into the store.

" You man stealing bitch" Sharpay called out at her, Gabriella rolled her eyes and continued to browser. The sales lady looked a little displeased but continued on with her work. Gabriella didn't give into Sharpay, it's better to ignore than make a scene. Sharpay presisted, calling Gabriella every name in the book. Fed up, Gabriella whipped her head around and finally snapped.

" Listen, I wasn't involved with this, so you can just leave me alone Sharpay, it's over and I want no contact with you at all" Gabriella forced her words out rudely, hoping that Sharpay would just leave her alone.

" No wonder your husband killed himself, he married you!" Sharpay shot back, Gabriella turned on her, giving Sharpay the death glaring and than walked out of the store.

" Fuck this shit" Gabriella muttered angrily to herself, she drove herself back home and wandered back into her bed.

Gabriella pretty much stayed in bed for the next week, having all her phones turned off and just laying in bed, thinking but hardly sleeping. Any sleep got, had dreams of Chris in them, and they weren't happy dreams but foul mean dreams.

Kelsi knocked on the front door of Gabriella's door, a friend of a friend of a friend had told her the run in between Gabriella and Sharpay and what was said. Kelsi got fed up and used her key to get in. Doofus was whining to be let out, so Kelsi put the dog on its leash and let Doofus run around the yard. Kelsi walked through the house, it was strangely quiet. Kelsi walked into Gabriella's bedroom and frowned. 

" Don't let her get to you Gabriella!" Kelsi exclaimed, walking over to Gabriella's bed, sitting down and giving her a hug.

" I know I know, but what if Chris did it because of me, what if I did drive him to it, I can't take this anymore, I really can't deal with this anymore. I'm so ready to break, everyone thinks that I'm the reason he did it. Maybe I am, I don't know" Gabriella's eyes filled with tears, the streaked down her face.

" No, Gabriella, don't think like that. Remember, Chris said you were his happiness, you made him happy sweetie. Chris was just confused, and lost but he knew you loved him, now hunny, let him go. Chris would want you to be happy but your so miserable and I bet he's unhappy with that." Kelsi knew exactly what to say.

The two sat in the bed for the longest time, until Gabriella decided that she wanted some food. Kelsi went downstairs and looked over some take out menus while Gabriella got showered and dressed. They both decided on some Chinese food, and some beer to drink that night. Gabriella decided to have a sort of celebration for Chris and for moving on.

" He'll always remain in my heart, but it's time to move on or I'm going to break" Gabriella spoke and clicked her beer bottle against Kelsi's.

That night after Kelsi went home, Gabriella alone in the dark looked over the wedding album but than put it away in her memory chest. Today would be the start of something new. Gabriella wondered if she'd be ready to date again, because Gabriella hated to say she couldn't deny the feelings she had for Troy.


	11. Chapter 10: And Now?

Gabriella watched from her spot on the beach as the sun rolled down the hills. She marveled at the beauty of the ocean waves, as they were streaked with the sun. Gabriella decided to have a day for herself, because after tonight it would be crazy. Anal retentive Taylor was already crying over small details that won't matter come tomorrow . Gabriella had received three phone calls, one at 3:00am, Taylor needed someone to calm her down. Gabriella knew what Taylor was going through, Gabriella was an anal retentive bride. Everything had to be right, poor Chris had gotten so many calls until Gabriella realized, it didn't matter. What matter, was Chris and her were getting married. Gabriella got up from her spot, and walked back to her house.

About three months ago, Gabriella decided to make the trip back to New York, her agent had called and said Avenue Q directors were ready to kill for her. Apparently, some old Rent tapes had fallen into some pretty prominent hands in Broadway. According to Gabriella's agent, the agency were fighting off directors who'd stalked to find Gabriella. By this time, Gabriella, with a lot of help from Kelsi and some professional help, had decided to make peace with Chris's suicide. There wasn't any way Gabriella could change the past but she had a hand in her fate.

A month ago, Gabriella had made a comeback with Avenue Q. For one month straight, the show was sold out, with amazing reviews in major magazines like Time, and Rolling Stone. This week, Gabriella was all Taylor's, and she had become Taylor's comfort zone. The wedding was an amazing event, complete with string quartet and and doves. Gabriella was kept up to date with the lavish plans by Troy, who called her regularly from New Mexico. Teaching at East High had made Troy very happy, and even found a pair of students who reminded him of Gabriella and himself. The most amazing part when 2 weeks ago, the whole gang met up in New York, they came to see Gabriella perform as Kate Monster n Avenue Q. It was a fun time, the whole gang shop, dined out and partied.

Gabriella waved to the car that was slowing down in front of her. Troy jumped out, and almost looked panic.

" Taylor's having a complete melt down, where have you been" Tory was out of breath, and sound panicked.

" Sorry, I was taking some time to myself, I had my phone off." Gabriella blushed and apologized.

" Why can't I be that smart." Troy grinned and helped Gabriella into his car. They would be going back to Taylors, in which Troy would get lost, and Gabriella would stay, a long with Kelsi to celebrate Taylor's last night as a single girl.

The night went off with no hitches at all. Troy got lost, mentioning something about taking Chad to a bar. Gabriella spent the night, talking about the golden years of high school, twinkle town and drinking a bit. The next morning and day flew by that Gabriella had to keep her mind in order. Troy, and herself did an old rendition of " What I've Been Looking For" with Kelsi on the piano. It was a beautiful ceremony, Taylor looked beautiful and Chad looked handsome. The wedding ran smooth, and by the time Chad and Taylor were leaving for their honeymoon, Gabriella, Kelsi and Taylor all stood in group hug, crying, Taylor whispered thank you to the two girls, and Kelsi whimpered congratulations. Gabriella and Kelsi hung on to each other, wiping tears from their eyes and crying out goodbye. They all waved goodbye until Chad and Taylor's car was far away in the distance. Tonight, the happy couple were heading for a fancy hotel and than leaving for Mexico early in the morning.

Gabriella woke up, it was 3:00pm in the afternoon, she quietly got out of bed and yawned. The left over crowd, Gabriella, Troy, Kelsi and Jason never got home until a little after 6:00 am. Gabriella hosted them over at her house, it was so much easier to do than to have them all drive to their own separate locations. Gabriella walked into the kitchen, Troy had just woken up himself and was having a cup of coffee.

" Man, you look as bad as I do" Gabriella giggled.

" You could never look bad, you're to pretty" Troy complimented her, causing Gabriella to turn red.

" So, what are you doing to do, I feel a little lonely with Taylor there to depend on me" Gabriella took a sip of her coffee and added more sugar.

" Same, I don't know, I guess I miss not having a girlfriend" Troy said, truthfully.

" Same, I guess I miss the partnership and the companionship." Gabriella smiled.

The two looked at each other, and that's when fate brought them back together you see. It was almost like a journey, or fate playing a cruel joke. From that moment, Gabriella and Troy decided to start seeing each other, romantically. They both fell in love, like they did in High School. Everyone around them, knew it was going to happen. They had to wait for fate to step in.


	12. Chapter 11: Love Will Find A Way

It took Gabriella by surprise when Troy slipped a dainty engagement band, with a beautiful cut diamond on to her finger. Gabriella was shocked, and felt like it was a dream. The two had been dating for two years now, and had been serious for a long time. The two together, faced, Kelsi and Jason's wedding, Chad and Taylor's first baby and the death of Doofus. Old age had struck the poor dog, Gabriella was embarrassed by this, Troy had found her in a fight of tears kneeling next to the poor dog's body. It was a traumatic time, and Troy was by her side. For weeks after, Gabriella was down, her house was to quiet and she felt lonely. Troy did everything to cheer her up, and it worked for every time Troy was by her side, Gabriella smiled.

The two were laying side by side, just generally chatting about nothing, when Troy, who was wearing boxers suddenly got up from the bed that they were nesting on, got down on one knee and proposed, right there. Gabriella started to cry, out of happiness, the ring was beautiful. Simple, but just what Gabriella liked, simple. The two decided for a long engagement but than couldn't bear it so they began planning the perfect wedding. It was to take place 6 months from now, which would be July, and it would happen on the beach where in fact Gabriella and Try had their first date.

The day had finally arrived, Gabriella stood in a tent, looking at herself through a travel mirror, feeling quite nervous and scared. A few times she'd tried to reason with herself that it was a huge mistake but Kelsi and Taylor would stop Gabriella and than Gabriella would remember how much she'd loved Troy. Gabriella dressed in a simple, satin just below the knee wedding dress, perfect for a beach ceremony. Gabriella was full of nerves, but there was another reason to why she was.

A few nights ago, after Gabriella had noticed her period was a few days late, which was off. Gabriella's monthly was always on time and never came late, after one hysterical call to Taylor who was the mother to 10 month old, Christina, a beautiful active baby girl who was just too cute. Gabriella stayed in bed, and waited for Troy to leave for work. Once she heard he was gone, Gabriella jumped out of bed, and hunted to the secret spot in her drawer where she'd hidden the pregnancy test. Gabriella, Kelsi, and Taylor had dressed up in disguises and ventured out the night before. Gabriella was upset, and didn't want anyone to know. After performing the test, Gabriella sat in the bathroom, on the edge of the tub and waited patiently for the results. When the timer dinged, Gabriella had looked down the stick had a stripe of blue, which meant positive, Gabriella almost fainted. She than got dressed quickly and made an emergency appointment with her doctor. Who in a hour confirmed indeed that yes Gabriella was pregnant. Gabriella told Kelsi and Taylor who freaked out as much as Gabriella had. It was a huge secret, which nearly cracked Gabriella when eating supper with Troy. It was so hard to keep but in a few days they will be married.

Gabriella had walked down the aisle, crying, and Troy had some tears in his eyes. They said their I Do's and were married. Gabriella had became Mrs. Troy Bolton, which had a lovely ring to it. The couple had a light dinner reception, which later on in the evening they had a dance. Troy and Gabriella were lightly dancing, and giggling while watching their friends and family.

" Troy, can we talk some where's private, I sort of have to tell you something" Gabriella smiled.

" Sure Sweetie" Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and the two walked out of the dance and into a darken area of a beach. They both sat on a rock and watched the moon lit water waves crash against sea rocks.

" Now, I've known for a few days but I wanted to wait until now, so please just bear with me" Gabriella giggled nervously.

" Troy, I'm, yeah, uh," Gabriella stumbled with her words .

" Come on Gab, we're married don't be so nervous" Troy patted her back.

" Troy, I'm pregnant" there was a shock, a very long and quiet pause. Gabriella started to cry .

" I'm sorry, I know, I ruined today for us" Gabriella covered her face in her hands and cried.

" Oh no, no Gabriella, look at me, I'm just shocked, really" Troy grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

" Are you happy?" Gabriella sniffled.

" Of course I am hunny, it's just wow I'm going to be a daddy" Troy laughed , suddenly, it was kicking in. The couple shared a moment and than went back to the party where they danced until it was time for the two to leave. Gabriella and Troy were going on a honeymoon, deciding to tell everyone about the baby after the vaction. For now they wanted to lay in the glow of marrige and a baby.

The End

( FOR NOW!)

A/N To Katie, whose been a huge support. I'd almost like to thank my many loyal readers who've really helped me with this story. I'd love for everyone to know as of this moment, there will be a sequel but there will be a little wait for the sequel. I have a new project that I must do.


End file.
